I Still Remember
by Dommieay
Summary: This is how I believe that Aragorn and Legolas first met. But what happens when they meet again, both older and wiser, and Aragorn realises that he want Legolas.. Not just as a friend?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Ok, I've probably messed up with all the years, seeing as most likely Legolas and Aragorn have never before met.. But, Oh well. This is just a fan-fiction of a strange girl, so.. Whatever, right? Helpful reviews and flames are welcome.. Even emails. If you email, I'll try and get back to you as soon as my schedule allows.  
  
If you don't like more description then dialogue, this story will not appeal to you very much. If you don't like the idea of any Lord of the Ring's Characters liking the same gender, please leave. Press the back button.  
  
All unfamiliar characters/places/words are mine; the rest belong to Tolkien.  
  
This story.. Um, well, so far, this chapter is set in Rivendell, before Frodo acquired the One Ring. I mean much before, and some during the War of the Ring.  
  
For now, I shall rate this story 'PG', for it's pretty straight out, but it does contain some things that maybe some parents aren't willing to explain to their Children. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Rivendell -  
  
The breeze flows through my unruly brown hair, and into my chocolate coloured eyes. Those same eyes of mine follow the Elf like some beast on the hunt.  
  
He walked so gracefully, his step continuously light, soundless and seemingly carefree. And as I watch his feet, I know he leaves no footsteps in the still damp ground from last nights' furious rainstorm.  
  
His golden locks reflected the early morning sun, making the glow that radiated from his hair look somewhat ethereal. He keeps his eyes forward; not noticing me, those sapphire blue orbs that entranced me looked happy and content, even though his face was almost void from emotion.  
  
I had always thought it strange, since I first had learned it that Royalty was taught to not show any or much emotion in public. This elf was a prince; he was in fact, the youngest prince of Northern Mirkwood, son of the King Thranduil.  
  
I looked up at the sky, tearing my eyes from this entrancing creature that had now stopped to talk with another golden-haired elf. Grey ominous looking storm clouds were now matting about in the sky. It was going to be another rainstorm. I hoped it didn't put a damper on this evening's festivities.  
  
((Next chapter being worked on.)) 


	2. I Still Remember2

Authors Notes: If you wonder why I write such short chapters, it's because I want you all to have something of mine to read, more quickly; if you read my work at all. ;)  
  
- Later that evening, in Rivendell -  
  
It was dinner, but it was more like a feast, seeing as we were celebrating the Mid Spring Calaobina, as the Elves called it. Since it was raining outside, we had to move the festivities inside.  
  
I looked up, and almost jumped. Sitting before me was Legolas, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. He saw my surprise, and laughed good-naturedly. His sapphire eyes flashed in the light of the room, as he held out a pale slender hand to me.  
  
'Hello, Estel. I am Legolas.'  
  
I was entranced by his voice, almost that I didn't notice the two odd things that he had said. He had called me Estel, and yet, he did not know me. I noticed also that he refrained from remaining me of his rank as a Prince. So wrapped up with these thoughts that I didn't notice Legolas' hand until he cleared his throat. Hearing this noise, I quickly took his hand in a handshake of greeting.  
  
'Hello, Prince Legolas. We have not met before..?' I said, my voice trailing off, waiting for his reply.  
  
Legolas grimaced when I said his name. 'You can drop the formality, Legolas will suffice,' He said, and I inwardly winced. 'No, Estel, we have not met, but we all here know you as the fostered son of Elrond Peredhil.' He says this as if he knows my thoughts. It makes a shiver go down my spine, but he doesn't seem to notice.  
  
I just smiled, trying to recover, hoping that Legolas did not notice my shiver. He smiled back, and said nothing more, and I relaxed inwardly. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, and hurriedly excused myself, not wanting the Prince to see my flush. 


End file.
